Early Love
by Bea2688
Summary: Roaul finds a love early in his life. Imagine that from the title!
1. Default Chapter

Early Love  
By Bea2688  
  
Katrene ran past the guard quietly and slipped through the doors. She breathed a sigh of relief. She had finally escaped those maidens watching her...well, they WERE watching her. She had escaped unnoticed. She felt guilty about it, but she put a spell on them that would mkae them forget about her entirely. It was wrong, and she would probably get in trouble for it, but she pushed that from her mind as she ran towards the swimming pond.  
The palace was all astir because there was some knight that was coming to visit. She didn't see the point. All of the knights were the same. They were continuously flexing their muscles, and belching. Men were all the same.The one exception was Troy, her older brother, who was different from most guys. He was gentle and he really listened.  
Another reason why it was bad news that someone was coming to the palace was that her parents were constantly looking for a match for her. The women that were in charge of her, ever since her mother died, had a long list of men that were suitable. Katrene was sick of it all. Several men came during the week to spend time with her. She counted the minutes until they left, and they she went and locked the door of her room and took out her jeweled sword that her older brother had given her after he had left. She missed him terribly. She had lived almost all of her life around men, so they were no mystery to her. She had six brothers, all older, and they were very protective, especially since her father barely had time to even think about her. He was too busy running the kingdom, and she looked so much like her mother that he couldn't stand to be around her. They all missed their mother. Well, Katrene didn't really. She knew that it sounded horrible, but she never knew her mother. She only knew her face through portraits.  
That was enough of her past, she thought. She had gotten out of the palace to escape and to be able to clear her mind and not her "court" self.  
She saw the shimmering lake ahead and she ran to it. It was surrounded by tall trees, so nobody should see her. She paused, looking around her, and then she started to undress. She took off her dress, her petticoats, and her tight corset. She slipped off her shoes and slowly walked into the water. She shivered as she stepped into the cool shallows. She began splashing around her, and then she heard a roar from a crowd. She wasn't worried, she could hear everything in the outdoors, because the kingdom was so small. It was nothing even worth considering.  
Just then she heard something move around in the bushes behind her. She turned slowly to find a man standing there! She ducked herself under the water, but when she came back up, coughing up water, he was still there! Staring at her! The nerve! His eyebrows were raised and his mouth was agape. Just then she remembered who this was that was standing before her. He was none other than the famous Sir Raoul! 


	2. Return to the Palace

Chapter 2  
  
"Pardon," the kngiht said as he finally turned away.  
"It took you long enough," Katrene muttered under her breathe. She could tell that the knight looked ashamed.  
Katrene could hear her governess calling her.  
"I believe you are being summoned," he said his back to her.  
"I can hear well enough," she said as she picked up her clothing, and put them on. She then ran angrily to the palace.  
Right after Raoul was alone he began to laugh. It was a melodious deep chuckle. He didn't think that the women here had such spirit. He was well surprised. Perhaps his stay at the Copper Aisles wouldn't be so bad after all. He looked forward to seeing the young girl again.  
  
ffff  
  
"Malady, what in the name of Mithros were you out there doing?" Lady Egan asked Katrene.  
"I wasn't doing anything," Katrene told her governess stubbornly.  
"We must get you ready for tonight. You know, Sir Raoul is here tonight. He just got in today."  
"I wasn't aware," Katrene lied. It would do no good for people at the palace to know that Sir Raoul saw her while she was immodest. She would get a strong lecture, and she did not need another one.  
"Now, which dress do you like best?" Lady Egan asked her.  
"I've worn both before. You decide. I think that they're both ugly," Katrene said in utter rebelliance. She did not want to admit that they were her favorites, because she was in too bad a mood.  
"You should wear this one," Lady Egan said as she laid it on Katrene's bed. "It brings out your complexion."  
Katrene sighed and began to prepare for the celebration. She slipped on clean petticoats, and a new corset. She winced in pain as Lady Egan laced it up.  
"You really should get out more, Katrene. Your corset cannot go as tight as usual," Lady Egan commented.  
"Little she knows," Katrene said in her mind. She was not really large, she just was not a perfectly thin thing that the other ladies in the court were. She was about a size 5, but in the palace that was a sign that a diet was going to take place soon.  
Katrene sat down and put on her slippers. There was bound to be dancing tonight and she would have to dance with all of the eligable young and old men. 


	3. That night

Chapter 3 of Early Love  
By BEA2688  
  
I just want to say thanks to all of my reviewers. I also thought that I should give a description of the characters so that people know what I am thinking. Also, if you read this and you like it, for some strange reason then you should read my other story that I am writing with an anonymous geek that is called "Uncalledfor Jealousy." You should also read any of an anonymous geek's stories because they are pretty good. Don't tell her I told you that! *winks* Speaking of an anonymous geek, she is not going to be able to get to a computer so I am going to be gradually putting on her stories as she gives me them hand written unless that changes sometime soon. Also, Joslyn Sparrow has a story out there. It is okay and has potential, and what's worse, she has like no reviews, so if you are needing to do a kind work today. Oh, and if you're into the whole Pirates of the Caribbean thing, then there is a story written by Morfalisiel22 (I think) that you might consider reading. Anyway, now on to the descriptions.  
  
Katrene: she is the princess of the Copper Isles. She has like seven brothers or something like that, and she is the youngest. Her mother died shortly after she was born. *sobs* She is really close to her youngest brother, and he is really nice to her. Her father pays no attention to her at all. She likes to do guy things like use a sword, and all that. Another thing about her is that she hates men. All of the men in the court want to marry her, and she is sick and tired of the suitors. She has a woman mentor who is always telling her things that she does not want to hear (kind of like parents.)  
  
Raoul: only the coolest knight! He was a friend with Alanna, the lady knight. He has come to the Copper Isles on a mission to bring the king a letter from Tortall. Then he meets Katrene, and.well, just read the story.  
  
Now, on to the story.  
  
Katrene left her room that night and made her way downstairs to the ballroom, while putting on her gloves. She was about to step into the room, when the servant that was in charge of entrances into the ball, told her that she must have an escort. She rolled her eyes. He began looking around for someone who could make an entrance with her. The only male that was suitable was Sir Raoul who was standing in the corner a ways off looking very bored and disinterested. He pointed to him and several men grabbed him, dragging him over.  
Katrene's eyebrows raised instantly. He was being poked at by ladies standing near-by that were making him look presentable.  
"M'lady, this is Sir Raoul. This is the princess of the Copper Isles, lady Katrene," the man with the curling mustache said.  
"We've already met," Raoul said, trying to not laugh.  
"Oh, good then," the man said as he almost pushed them out the doors into the ballroom.  
"This wasn't my idea," Katrene whispered to Raoul as everyone stared at them.  
"You sure?" he asked as he gave her a questioning look.  
She jabbed him in the ribs, as she again caught everyone's attention. She flashed her smile that she was taught to use when she was in public. Many of the courtiers applauded her as she walked around to the throne and sat there. Raoul remained there by her side.  
"You may leave now," she said as she gave him a look telling him to leave.  
"I thought you might want to keep me around," he said, raising his eyebrows.  
"You are mistaken," she managed to get out through clenched teeth.  
Just then Lord Clymene, a tart-looking gentleman approached her, asking if he might dance with her. She refrained from rolling her eyes, and was about to say yes, against her will, when Sir Raoul intervened.  
"I'm sorry, the princess has already agreed to accompany me for the night," Raoul said.  
"Why don't we let the lady speak for herself," he said looking to Katrene.  
Katrene was at a loss of what to do.  
"I've already spoken for the lady, so if you wouldn't mind, I am sure that she would rather spend her time dancing with me than with the likes of you," Raoul said in her defense. "If you would like to, we can take this outside," Raoul suggested when he saw that the ugly man challenged him. He then retreated, almost slithering away.  
"Thank you," Katrene whispered.  
"I told you that you would want to keep me around," he answered her, smiling. "Now how about rewarding me with a dance?"  
"I.I suppose that it is the least that I could do," she said as she stood up and gave him her hand. In moments they were twirling around on the dance floor, holding hands and becoming dearer to each other. Ü#$t¾#$%?'\  
  
]  
  
s  
  
t  
  
? = ¾ g ¨ôB-W°üüüüøøøöööööööööööööööööööööö"Ð[?]$#$t¾#$%?'\  
  
]  
  
s  
  
t  
  
? = ¾ g ¨ôB-W°ü"' Ü!ü"' Üýýýýý°Ð/ °à=!° |"° |#? $? %° 


	4. A Familiar Stranger

A/N: I know that I haven't updated for like forever, but I kinda figured that it didn't matter, because like nobody really wanted me to update. Yeah, okay, I am in a "everybody hates me" mood. So, I guess that I will update for myself, if not for anyone else. So, I had this idea...I know that there are a lot of people out there that like Jon better than George, so I was just wondering how many people are out there that like George better than Jon? I'm going to ask you all to leave me a review, and if you have gotten this far, then I would hope that you WOULD review, and tell me who you like best. I don't care how outrageous the person is, I'm just curious to know how many fellow-George-lovers there are out there. So, send me a review, so I can see if you people like Jon or George more.  
  
Also, if you like to read Pirates of the Caribbean (sp?) then, you should read the fanfics of Morfalasiel22, (I think that I got that right, if not, then you can correct me.) She also has some Tamora Pierce fanfics, which I recommend as well. I have one other story right now, that I am writing with an anonymous geek. We haven't updated in like forever, but we are going to eventually. She has some others that I recommend. If you know of any good fanfics, then please tell me, even if it is your own that you suggest, (I recommend my own fanfics all the time.) So, read my fanfic, and then I'll read yours. See how that works? We then both get reviews, which every fanfic author should love to get. Also, just to note, these are not all my characters. If you don't recognize them, and you have read the Tamora Pierce books, and you aren't high, or anything, then they're creatures from my imagination. I also want to apologize for my last chapter of this story, it was weird, I know. Anyway, on with the story...  
  
Chapter...what chapter am I on anyway?  
  
Katrene woke up later than usual the next morning the sun was shining directly in her face. She got out of bed, and her feet came into contact with the cold floors. She shivered as she walked to the windows to close the curtains. Just then, Lady Egan, bustled into the room.  
"M'lady, you are finally awake! I was about to call the healer, and tell them to..." Lady Egan lost her train of thought (I can sympathize.)  
Katrene looked for the woman, but she had walked off into Katrene's large closet, making a selection for Katrene's attire for the day.  
Lady Egan came back into the room and put a dark blue dress on Katrene's bed.  
"This is what you are to wear tonight. Now, before that, why don't you wear that simple white dress that you wear constantly? Katrene, are you listening to me?"  
"Yes, of course I am," Katrene lied.  
"Where in the name of Mithros was your mind?" Lady Egan asked.  
Katrene knew very well who she was thinking about, and a smile came across her face. She was remembering the other night at the ball.  
"No one..., I mean, nothing," she caught herself.  
Lady Egan gave a satisfied nod, and left the room. Katrene breathed a sigh of relief. She laid back down on her bed, and stared at the ceiling. How could she forget the charming Sir Raoul? She had memorized his laugh, his beautiful eyed, his smile...and his lips. She shook her head, and stood up, determined to not let a man disturb her thoughts. She slipped on the white dress that was not uncomfortable and stiff like the others were. She put on her shoes, and she left her room, making her way down the hall, to her breakfast.  
She hated having her breakfast alone, but she preferred her own company than that of some haughty suitor. She sighed as she entered the room. There was one person that she wished she had the company of...  
  
*****  
Raoul made his way to the kitchen, looking for something to eat. He didn't exactly know where it was however. He was surely lost. He sighed, thought about asking someone, but then changed his mind. He nodded at people as he passed them in the hall, as if he knew them. What he wouldn't give for the princess Katrene to show him the way there...  
Katrene, now that was a subject that he could think about for awhile. He couldn't forget the way that she had looked at him last night when they were dancing. Was she feeling something too? 'Now you've lost it, Raoul,' he thought to himself. Katrene was a beautiful girl...woman, and had so many suitors around her that they couldn't be numbered. He didn't stand a chance. Raoul's thoughts startled him. Did he want to stand a chance with Katrene? Did he want to marry her? Was this love, or just a silly infatuation?  
Raoul wasn't paying attention to where he was going, as he continued to walk on, and he ran into something, or was it someone?  
"Great, let's make a public spectacle!' Raoul began to criticize himself. 'Now, just get up, apologize, look around to see how many people saw you fall down, and then continue walking around these gods forsaken halls.'  
Raoul stood up, and looked behind him distractedly, shining a fake smile to those that were staring at him.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going..." Raoul said as he stood up, not even looking at who was standing before him.  
"I'm afraid it was my fault, my mind was...elsewhere," he heard a familiar voice say.  
"Katrene? I mean, Princess, I am terribly sorry that I was in your way. Please forgive a lowly subject like me."  
"Well, I suppose that I could forgive you," Katrene said, with a glitter in her eyes. "I insist that you show your repentance by joining me for breakfast."  
"Well, I could not refuse to obey a royal command," he said as he offered her his arm. They then began making their way through the palace. 


	5. Lunch with a friend

Sitting in a room by themselves, Katrene and Raoul, continued eating their lunch.  
"Yes, I AM an acquaintance with the king! You may go and ask him yourself."  
"I still do not believe you," Katrene laughed, "but I would like to hear more about your other friends. You talk about them so humorously."  
"Well, there is Alan...er, Alanna. Now, there is a long story. I'll tell it to you another time. There's also Gary, and...well, that's it."  
"But what are they like?" Katrene asked.  
"They're good-humored, and if you do something stupid they will never stop mentioning it."  
"Sounds nice," she murmured.  
"I couldn't help but notice princess that you haven't spoke of your own friends," Raoul commented.  
"I don't have any," Katrene said as she shrugged.  
"None? None at all? I cannot believe that a beautiful woman like you would not be popular.  
"Please, do not let the conversation lull because of my boring life," Katrene said as a tear fell from her face. She moved her hand slowly off of the table. Raoul caught it in his large one.  
"You can go on, if you like," Raoul said looking up at her.  
"My mother died giving birth to me. My father...he doesn't pay much attention to anything anymore since mother died, or so I am told. I only have brothers and the ones that are not married are off fighting dragons, or so I hear. I have only one brother that bothers to write to me. He is my lifeline to the real world."  
"There is no one else?" Raoul asked. "Not even a man?"  
"No," Katrene whispered back.  
"Is there room in your life for a man?" Raoul asked, looking into her eyes.  
Katrene bit her lip and nodded her head. Raoul shakily lifted his arm to rest his hand behind her neck. He could feel her shiver at his touch. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation, and Raoul moved forward.  
He slowly touched her lips with his, tentively. He kissed her, and she did not think about it, but she kissed him back. He then pulled back, and looked into her eyes, only inches from her face. The sight that he saw there answered any question that he had. He moved his hand, bringing her face closer to him. His lips then met hers again, and the passion grew.  
"Katrene! Katrene, are you done yet?" she could hear her nurse calling.  
She pulled away from him, and she could hear him sigh quietly. After their lips had parted, Katrene yelled back, "Coming!"  
"Katrene, I..." Raoul was cut short.  
"I ought to be leaving," she said, and she slipped her hand out of his.  
"Katrene, wait," Roaul said, watching as she began to leave the room, "when can I see you again?"  
After a moment's pause, she answered, "This evening. My lessons only amount for the day. I will meet you in the gardens."  
"Then until then," Raoul said and he smiled at her and blew her a kiss.  
Katrene then walked out of the doors into the corridors. She paused to lean against the wall, and she put a finger to her lips, remembering how Raoul had just kissed her. It was the first time she had ever been kissed, and she hoped it would not be the last.  
  
A/N: Well, that was interesting to write. It took me forever. I hope you like it well enough. I need encouragement so if you like my story, then please be kind and review to tell me so. I ask that if you have any snide comments that you would refrain. I know that I haven't updated in almost forever, but I might if I thought that someone out there enjoyed reading my fanfics, and that I wasn't just providing material for flames. Anyway, here is the chapter. 


	6. Feelings revealed

A/N: Okay, I know it has been awhile since I have written, but I need some ENCOURAGEMENT! Anyway, here's the story.  
  
That evening, Katrene slipped out of her bedroom, and she peered out of the windows in her sitting room. She could see Raoul waiting down there for her, as he had promised he would. She loved the fact that she had her room right above the gardens. The sights there were amazing. The sight that she now looked upon was not bad either.  
  
She tried to crack the window, but the old frame work would not budge. She thought about taking her anger out on it, but remembered, that she did not want to draw attention to herself. She had to come up with a new plan.  
  
She slipped out of the room to peer around the corner and saw that there were two guards there that were not allowed to let her leave her room. She cursed them inwardly. They were the only obstacles keeping her from seeing the man that she...  
  
Katrene paused and thought about what she had almost said. Did she love him? Surely not. They had only known eachother for a short amount of time. How could she fall in love so quickly?  
  
"Don't be a fool, Katrene," she said silently to herself. "You are just dazed by his dashing good looks, and the way that he kissed you," her good sense told her.  
  
She closed her eyes as she remembered the softness with which he had touched her. It was as if he was afraid and wanted to be careful with her. She felt important to a man for once. She decided that she enjoyed that feeling. Still, she denied that she could have such feelings for him.  
  
"I promised him that I would meet him, and I suppose I must follow through with what I said. I will simply tell him, that I have no feelings for him, and end it there. He will then leave to go back to Tortall, and I will remain here," she said to herself. She was settled and resolved. She had used a back entrance which no one was watching, and she started walking towards the garden.  
  
"Don't lose your nerve, Katrene," she mumbled to herself. Just then she saw him standing there in the garden at the bottom of the long stone stairs. He turned around and flashed her a smile that made her go weak in the knees. He walked quickly over to her.  
  
"Hello, love," he said before he took her hand, put it on his shoulder and kissed her right there on the steps.  
  
She moved her hand, and put it against his chest, to push herself away from him.  
  
"Raoul, there's something I need to tell you," she tried to say in-between kisses.  
  
"Hush," Raoul said as he kissed her deeply. She could feel the passion that she held for him in return. They remained like this for several minutes.  
  
Katrene began to feel dizzy from all of the excitement and passion. She pulled herself away from him.  
  
"You know, that is the second time that you have done that in the past five minutes," Raoul remarked.  
  
"That's because there is something that I need to tell you, Raoul," she said looking into his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't listen. Tell me now," he said giving her his full attention.  
  
"Raoul, things can't continue carrying on like this," she whispered.  
  
"I know, you're right. I don't like having to sneak about," he said, taking her hand and holding it at his chest.  
  
"I...I'm glad you understand," she said.  
  
"Yes, I completely agree. We must tell your father."  
  
"What?" Katrene said, rather loudly.  
  
"What else?" Raoul asked.  
  
"I was going to say that we should just stop it here before anyone gets hurt," she said looking at him, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"If that is what you want, Katrene, but I feel that I must tell you that I have already come to far to not be hurt."  
  
"Raoul, I just..." she stopped because of a lack of words.  
  
"Katrene, I think that I am falling in love with you already. Nothing makes me happier than the sight of your face. I thought that you felt the same way. I was deceived."  
  
"I'm sorry, Raoul," Katrene said close to tears.  
  
"Might I ask one thing of you?" Raoul asked.  
  
"Of course," answered Katrene.  
  
"Kiss me and look me in the eyes to tell me that you do not have feelings for me," Raoul said.  
  
"Raoul, I don't think..." Katrene stammered, knowing full well what would happen to her and the hold that he had on her.  
  
"You promised," he said.  
  
Katrene tried to think of another argument, but failed. She then began to feel nervous as she stepped forward. She lifted her small hand to his face, letting it remain there for a moment, as she looked at him.  
  
She slowly moved forward as if there was some sort of pull between them. Her lips grazed his lips, and then she kissed him. She stood there on her tiptoes, trying to reach his face. Her answer was not the one that Raoul thought she would give. Raoul began to kiss her back passionately. He lifted her off of the ground, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then the moment was gone. Their kiss came to a close and Katrene opened her eyes.   
  
"Raoul, I...I can't do this. Raoul, I love you," she said, surprised that she had blurted out the truth. She suddenly turned her face embarrased at making such a proclaimation.  
  
"My dear, I love you too," Raoul whispered against her neck. They remained in that embrace for several minutes.  
  
"It's dark," Katrene said, breaking the silence between them.  
  
"I'll walk you to the palace," Raoul said, starting forward and reaching for her hand. She gave it to him, and they walked on.  
  
"Katrene, your father must know," Raoul said.  
  
"But, Raoul..."  
  
"Katrene, he MUST know," Raoul insisted.  
  
"But, Raoul, I am afraid that he will not let us...be together. There are princes from all around that are competing for my hand. You're just a..."  
  
"Knight from Tortall. I know, I know, Katrene. Still I must try to win your hand."  
  
Katrene nodded her head in agreement finally.   
  
"Good night for now, my love" Raoul said.  
  
Katrene kissed him on the cheek, and then hurried up the stairs to her room. 


	7. A proposal

A/N: I would like to thank all of my reviewers.  
  
Thank you to pinky, Katrina Swan, LiL Grim PyroManiac, dizzy izzy, Joslyn Sparrow, Psycho Lioness13, treanz-alyce, lady-anna-bee, morfalasiel22, perincessy, MrsG, ryuusora, thekeeperofwords, Fugitive, Beloved Fool, and Strawberry Wings.  
  
I would also like to explain that an anonymous geek/Black Mage is an acquaintance and she takes a queer, childish, crazy pleasure in giving me mean reviews. If you enjoyed this fanfic then you should read my other one written with an anonymous geek that I just updated even though it was written several months before.  
  
I recommend: A Life of Love by KelDomforever, Alanna's Baby by Lady of the Wolves, Alanna's Men by Jenn of the corn, Burn Ointment Will Do That to You by Tam Cranver, Circe's Destruction by Aerinha, Close to home by PsychoLioness13, Just the Beginning by Lady of the Wolves, Lady Delia's Love by Alanna of Conte, Once but Always? By sardonicsmile, Outside Appearances by Jossie, Passions and thoughts by Angelsradar, Princess of Goldenlake by Angelique of mystiqu, She loves me? She loves me not? By Rose-of-Versailles, Strange Happenings by YamaniPrincess, and Taming the Lioness by Lady Daffodil of Queenscove. I then also recommend all of the fanfictions of an anonymous geek, Morfalasiel22, and Joslyn Sparrow. Keep up the good writing!  
  
For a disclaimer I would like to say that none of this is mine except for the characters that you do not recognize. I would also like to say that I apologize if I have any grammatical errors. Please forgive me, but no one is perfect.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
There was not always peace in the Hotani Isles (sp.?) Several years ago, when Katrene was only a small child there was an attempt to take over the throne. The man that had led this rebellion was named Karagyn. He was a powerful man of great influence over the people. He was considered a close confidant of the King.  
  
It was only a small amount of time however, when Karagyn became power hungry. His plan had failed fortunately, and he had not gotten to the royal family. Everyone thought that he had died in a final battle between him and the king. There was no evidence of this however. Karagyn was alive.  
  
"Keep up, Raoul!" Katrene shouted to Raoul as they ran through a meadow of flowers. She slowed down and grabbed his hand as they continued forward. They then found a spot to rest under a tree.  
  
"I had no idea that women could be so fast!" he exclaimed as he sat down heavily, glad for the reprieve. He pulled Katrene toward him on the ground. She sat down next to him, and he reached for her face to bring her lips closer to his.  
  
They remained that way, under the shade, kissing eachother, enjoying every moment. They did not notice that a large rain cloud was travelling above them. They were so consumed with eachother.  
  
The rain began pouring down upon them. Katrene pulled away, and looked above her shocked that they had been surprised by the sudden shower.  
  
Raoul groaned, not wanting the moment to end and they began to run back to the palace. By the time that they had finally reached their destination, they were both soaked.  
  
"Come, we must get you out of the rain," Raoul told her.  
  
"Why does it matter now? I am already wet. I might as well enjoy the rain!" she shouted as she twirled around.  
  
Raoul grabbed Katrene by the waist.  
  
"You are so beautiful," he whispered against her face.  
  
"I'm soaking wet!"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Raoul murmered against her neck as he began to kiss it.  
  
"Raoul, what are we doing?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" he responded, distractedly.  
  
"Us. What about you and me? Where is this going to end up?"  
  
"What are you asking me, Katrene?" he asked as she caught his attention and he looked deeply into her eyes. "Are you proposing to me?" he asked her.  
  
She laughed. "I suppose I am."  
  
"Well, to be proper, I suppose that I should really ask you," he told her as he pulled out a ring from his wet pocket and showed it to her, moving it between his fingers.  
  
"Yes!" Katrene answered.  
  
"I haven't even asked you!" Raoul exclaimed. "Katrene, will you marry me?" Raoul asked, his eyes delighted.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him passionately.  
  
"I suppose that means 'yes'?" he asked her.  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"I really should get your father's permission," Raoul said, mostly to himself.  
  
"Raoul, I meant to tell you this. I spoke to my father. He said that he refuses to see me married to you. I'm so sorry Raoul."  
  
"Now what?" Raoul asked angrily.  
  
"Raoul," she said, trying to calm him down, "Raoul, I don't care what my father says. I will still marry you!"  
  
Raoul looked back at her, unsure if this was the right thing to do. He looked at her. His eyes looked dejected.  
  
"What about when I am gone? I only have a certain amount of leave from the King. I must return to Tortal. You are a princess here, the heir to the throne! What about that? Perhaps we just are not meant to be!"  
  
"Raoul, I do not care!" she yelled. "Let's not think about the future now. We should just live in it. I love you and you love me. What else is there to know?"  
  
"Katrene, I am already committed to you. I cannot just walk away when it is time for me to go back. I have gotten into this too deep. I should just leave now!"  
  
"No, Raoul! Please don't! I love you!"  
  
Raoul closed his eyes. "I love you too, Katrene. I love you too much."  
  
They were then interrupted by Lady Egan.  
  
"My Lady, forgive me for interrupting, but you must come in. It's your father..."  
  
"What is wrong with him?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Come," Lady Egan said as she grabbed Katrene's hand and led her away.  
  
Raoul had every intention of leaving. First, however, he had to see what was wrong with the King, Katrene's father, the man that had denied him his every desire.  
  
Okay, there it is. I'm not too happy with this chapter, but at least I finished it. Now, click the little button that says review and leave me a nice little note. 


End file.
